(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose accessory, and more particularly, to a necklace-type stereo earphone having a multipurpose connection mechanism.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the advances in sound enhancement and communication technologies, various portable multimedia devices have been developed and have become widespread. Further, such portable multimedia devices are rapidly becoming popular in daily life. This popularity has lead to various user requirements for the multimedia devices. In order to meet the user requirements, the multimedia devices tend to be equipped with attractive and cutting-edge functions. However, the portable multimedia devices have short product cycles relative to their high prices.
The above information disclosed in the background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.